


Untitled ("truth or dare" cliche ficlet)

by amorremanet



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Self-Esteem, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The party's been over for a while, and they've been quiet until now. …What on earth Madoka thinks she's doing with this ridiculous game escapes Homura entirely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ("truth or dare" cliche ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> Written for Sara/rubikovs@tumblr, who prompted, "homura/madoka, truth or dare," and to paraphrase her own words, doesn't even go here, just wants them to be happy. …well, I tried.

"Homura?"

"Yes, Madoka?"

"Truth or dare?"

The party's been over for a while, and they've been quiet until now. Just sitting here with each other, trying not to look in each other's eyes because it might be creepy when they aren't saying anything. What on earth Madoka thinks she's doing with this ridiculous game escapes Homura entirely. As do most things Madoka tries out, really. Maybe it even escapes Madoka—she might not have any kind of plan in this at all. But Homura still scoots closer to Madoka on the sofa, slouches back against the cushion, grazes her eyes up and down Madoka's frame before settling on her lips, and sighs, _Truth_.

Even considering all the things she'd rather not discuss, Homura figures that nothing can possibly go wrong. Not when she's just playing with Madoka. Not when they're alone like this. Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko, and Hitomi already got Homura to subject herself to embarrassing and overly thorough questions about romantic interests, her heart condition, and all kinds of other things. It felt as though they asked everything else they could think of. The one time that Homura said _dare_ , Kyouko got her to spend ten whole minutes sitting with Tsukino-san and Aino-san from the R Dormitories, after they'd ingested brownies laced with marijuana. Nothing Madoka can think of could possibly be worse than that.

Madoka nuzzles at the back of the sofa and nudges closer still, well into Homura's personal space. She smells like some mix of floral scents and candy. And her voice is soft enough that Homura has to lean in to hear her say, "Why are you so sad all the time?"

Homura can't help pulling a face like she's just sucked on a lemon, and she curls her legs up to her chest. "It's not a terribly interesting story, Madoka, one that I don't even entirely understand. And it would probably just upset you. The therapist at student health services has already referred me to a proper psychiatrist, who has mentioned depression…" Realizing that Madoka's making quiet, discontented, whining noises, Homura trails off into a huff and says, "It's not… It's something that I'm working on, all right? I promise."

Madoka nods and supposes that that sounds all right—well, not all right, but as long as Homura promises she's working on it, then Madoka can accept that. And if she needs anything, she can ask Madoka for it, she knows that, doesn't she. Homura agrees—she _does_ know that, not that it makes the asking any easier—and since it's only fair for her to take a turn: "Truth or dare?"

Madoka has to force her smile—it wobbles on her lips, making that much obvious—and she doesn't sound nearly as confident as she probably wants, when she says, "Truth?"

Homura nods, tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Why do you always talk so negatively about yourself?"—she doesn't realize what she's asking until it's said. Until the words are out there and Madoka's blinking at her, furrowing her brow, looking like she can't find any words to respond to that. Homura folds her arms over her knees and tries to clarify, "You call yourself stupid, or weak, or useless. Or _meaningless_. All the time, you do that, and then you say that there isn't anything you can do about it, and then you put yourself on the line for everyone else, no matter what you have to do for yourself. Why do you do that? Why don't you understand that none of what you think about yourself is true?"

Homura thinks about stopping this tirade, but she doesn't. She's already started digging herself into a hole. It only makes sense to see things through to their conclusion, see if she can't make them better by talking instead of by shutting up. And she's not entirely sure what the answer is.

Madoka hesitates—starts to say something, but falters. Whines again, ever so slightly. And after a long moment, manages to say, "I guess I just don't see those things about me in the same way that you do? …But since you're working on your problem, then maybe I could work on mine?" And without missing a beat, she adds, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." It's not entirely working out—not well enough for Homura to trust it, anyway—but it's getting the two of them closer together still, and it makes it easier to look into Madoka's eyes than the threat of a dare would.

"Why do you care so much?" Madoka looks like she could cry—she's not tearing up, but the smallest thing could start that. "You act like you don't, but I know that's not true, right? Why are you so protective of me?"

Homura ducks her head and sighs. Her voice catches in her throat. For once, the answer's easy, but she has to make sure that Madoka really wants to know it—and once she's said that she does, very much so, Homura still needs to drag the words up, kicking and screaming and—"It's because…" she says, forces herself to look up at Madoka again, even when her cheeks flush, all scalding hot. "It's because I love you. …I love you, and I want you to be happy, and…" She sighs. Looks down again.

Looks back up when Madoka's thumb brushes down her cheek. Madoka's wearing a small smile, but a warm one. "I know that I just took a turn, but… Homura? Truth or dare?"

"Dare." It slips out before she can think to stop herself. And before she knows what's happening, there's barely a breath between her mouth and Madoka's.

There's barely space enough for the two words that Madoka whispers: "Kiss me."


End file.
